The Blue Light
by TammyRoss
Summary: ' Levanta, Carcasa. ' Mi misma voz sonó en mi cabeza, y comencé a notar humedad en todo mi cuerpo, hacía frío. ' Vive hasta que yo recupere mi fueza completa. ' No podía respirar. ' Yo te doy poder, te devuelvo tu vida, te ofrezco inmortalidad. ' Una luz azul me estaba haciendo flotar fuera del agua. ' A cambio de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. ' Cerré los ojos.
1. Carcasa

_'' Levanta, Carcasa. '' Una voz femenina sonó en mi cabeza, y comencé a notar humedad en todo mi cuerpo, hacía frío. '' Vive hasta que yo recupere mi fuerza completa. '' No podía respirar. '' Yo te doy poder, te doy el don de la vida, te ofrezco inmortalidad. '' Una luz azul me estaba haciendo flotar fuera del agua. '' A cambio de tu cuerpo y de tu alma. '' Cerré los ojos. '' Ahora descansa, Carcasa, nos volveremos a ver en poco tiempo. '' _

_'' Señor, el Cubo se ha quedado sin energía. '' _

_'' No se ha quedado sin energía, se ha transferido. '' _

_'' ¿Cómo?'' _

_'' Alguien ha conseguido el Ether y los han juntado. '' El hombre se volvió hacia su segundo en comando. '' Rápido, rastrea la zona, el objeto que emane más poder del planeta, hay que encontrarlo antes de que ellos lo encuentren. '' El segundo asintió y se dio la vuelta. '' Dios nos acoja. '' _

El agua estaba fría, pero no me molestaba.

Y aún seguía mirando al suelo, confusa. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Chasqueé los dedos, preguntándome por qué tenía la urgencia de hacerlo, una vez chasqueados, una luz azul empezó a emanar de mi cuerpo, ¿qué era lo que me estaba envolviendo? Todo azul, era bonito y me proporcionaba calor, además de luz, para poder ver mis alrededores.

Miré hacia el infinito sin pestañear, observando como la luz azul creaba reflejos en el agua.

'' ¿Te has perdido?'' Escuché detrás de mi, alguien se había acercado. El tono de voz me causó terror inmediato, y me giré, viendo a un hombre vestido con una chaqueta roja con una calavera negra en el pecho.

Permanecí callada, observando como la luz volvía dentro de mí, y viendo como unas cuantas luces se encendían detrás del hombre, el cual me cogió de un brazo y me arrastró hacia uno de los coches.

Me paré y me negué a continuar.

'' ¡Soldados! Apuntadla. '' Noté siete luces rojas que me apuntaban. '' Vamos, pequeña, no querrás que te hagamos daño, ¿verdad?'' ¿Qué era dañor? ¿Qué eran esas luces?

Todo se fundió a azul de nuevo.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad de repente. Encontrándome en el centro de un cráter humeante enorme. Cada vez menos confusa, y notando como la calor emanaba del suelo. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, y estaba muy cansada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Salí del cráter con agilidad, vigilando a algún peligro, ahora estaba más asustada, todo estaba ardiendo, los coches que me apuntaban con las luces, gente quemada... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me giré mirando el lago de nuevo, la noche era oscura y no se veía casi nada a no ser por el fuego que quedaba en los coches ya quemados de por si.

'' Buenas noches. '' Me giré en medio segundo y provoqué que dos esferas azules saliesen en mis manos, creando una extraña luz azul. '' No te haré nada, pequeña. '' El hombre que me estaba hablando levanto las manos, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero muy larga, y un parche en el ojo.

'' ¿Qué está pasando?'' Fue la primera vez que escuché mi voz, estaba ronca, y sonaba como si fuese a romper a llorar. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía una voz de chica.

'' No lo sabemos, pero nos gustaría que nos acompañases para saberlo. ''

'' ¿Quién soy?''

'' No lo sabemos, pero te prometo que lo sabremos. '' Un hombre detrás de él apareció, llevando un traje negro con corbata. El hombre del parche asintió y dio unos pasos hacia mi, acercando su mano primero. '' Es una promesa, y soy un hombre de palabra. ''

'' ¿No me haréis daño?'' Negó con la cabeza y asentí, caminando hacia él con dificultad. Una pierna delante de la otra, ¿verdad?

_1 año más tarde..._

'' Debes practicar más, Rogers. '' Miré a Nat, que aplaudía desde fuera de la cabina y me acerqué a mi compañero de lucha y de aventuras, Steve. El cual sonreía como un cazurro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

'' Tessy 298, Steve 2. '' Nat se acercó con un contador manual y me levantó la mano, ya llevaba 298 victorias consecutivas, y aún no había desarrollado bien el poder que según Fury, yo albergaba dentro. Me sentía especial.

'' 298 seguidas, ¿seguro que esta vez quieres la revancha?'' Me burlé de él y me acerqué al palo carbonizado que le solía salvar el pellejo a Steve, tocándolo y haciendo que volviese a regenerarse, como las últimas 298 veces. '' Igualmente, al número 300 me invitas a algo, ¿verdad?''

'' Si yo tuviese esos poderes, te pediría la revancha. '' Steve empezó a salir por la puerta con la mano en la espalda, seguido por Nat, que me sonrío antes de salir. '' ¿Nos vemos todos esta noche, ¿cierto?''

'' Totalmente, aunque no le veo la gracia a beber y no emborracharse. '' Nat me pasó una toalla y yo negué con la cabeza, no necesitaba eso, no sudaba.

'' Bueno, Tony si la ve, así que...'' Levanté los hombros y cogí mi bolso. '' Os veo esta noche, chicos. '' Y con esa frase, salí despedida hacia la salida del gimnasio optimizado para mis poderes.

Salí a las calles de Washington, observando y empapándome del viento fresco que corría por las calles, iba con mi bolso de mensajera, con una chaqueta gris de cuero falso -no me parecía bien matar a bichos con más de una pata para hacer una chaqueta- y con unos pantalones tejanos que según Nat, me quedaban bien, aunque me daba igual. LO único que me gustaba de mi atuendo eran las deportivas naranjas de la marca Vans que me compré con mi propio sueldo trabajando para SHIELD.

Bajé la calle hasta llegar a mi apartamento, el cual abrí como cada día y me dediqué a estudiar historia.

Adoraba la historia.

Y me sentía mucho mejor sabiendo como se comportaban mis iguales, tanto hará hace mil años como hará dos meses. Era muy interesante.

'' Buenos días. '' Lancé un campo de fuerza hacia la voz que me acababa de saludar, asustada. '' Por dios, Tessy, soy yo. '' El director Fury me dijo dentro del campo de fuerza que había creado para él, levitando en el centro.

'' Lo siento, Nick. '' Hice que el campo volviese a mi y Fury se puso bien la chaqueta. '' ¿Qué tal?''

'' Bastante bien, acabo de salir del cuartel, María te manda abrazos. '' Se sentó en el sofá y miró las tazas de té que había preparado, haciendo el movimiento de levantarse.

'' Quieto ahí, ya lo traigo yo. '' Moví la mano y las tazas se levantaron, moviéndose hacia nosotros, y de mientras, yo me sentaba, mirando a Nick a su ojo bueno.

'' Veo que te acostumbras a tus poderes. '' Asentí mientras llegaban las tazas a nuestras manos. '' Les darás buen uso, espero. ''

'' Claro, solo para proteger o dejar KO. '' Asintió y tomó un trago. '' Pero aún no logro recordar nada. ''

'' ¿No estáis haciendo progreso la doctora Evans y tú?'' Tomé un sorbo y negué.

'' Para nada, no logro recordar nada de después de salir del agua. '' Se puso más cómodo y levantó los hombros.

'' Bueno, me alegro de que consigas controlar esos poderes. ''

'' Ya sé hacer formas. '' Abrí la palma de la mano y creé un caballo de 5 centímetros que cabalgó por la habitación, con la atenta mirada del director observándolo. '' Es interesante. ''

'' Cierto. '' Se golpeó las rodillas y se levantó, dejando el té en la mesa. '' ¿Irás esta noche con el grupo?''

'' Si, Steve me pasará a buscar, como siempre. '' Me levanté y caminé a su lado, acompañándolo a la puerta.

'' Bien. '' Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, entonces caí en cuenta de que yo era la única persona a la cual sonreía. Tenía una debilidad. '' Nos vemos mañana, entonces. ''

'' Claro. '' Abrí la puerta y salió, mientras yo la cerraba de nuevo cuando salió del todo. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, mirando al techo y a algunas marcas de quemaduras. Entonces cerré los ojos y me concentré, pensando en mi cuarto de baño, notando como la luz azul me rodeaba de nuevo. Cuando los abrí, estaba en el cuarto de baño. '' Mola. '' Solté una sonrisa ladeada y volví a hacer el mismo truco, llevándome a la terraza.

Miré como el sol se iba levantando lentamente y como cubría la ciudad. Era pronto, pero no tanto como para que todo el mundo durmiese. Miré al vacío y sonreí. Si me tirase, no sufriría daño y podría causar conmoción. Eso era divertido.

Mi movil vibró, con el sonido del gato posterior. Lo desbloqueé mirando la pantalla.

_Alerta de misión, nos vemos en el avión, espero que asustes a Steve ;) _Sonreí y negué varias veces para mí misma, si, Nat sabía lo de mis trucos, al igual que Fury, pero Steve solo se limitaba a lo que yo hacía en las misiones, y cuando descubría algo nuevo, se asustaba.

_Por favor, dile que estoy enferma. _Lo mandé y esperé a la respuesta

_No te puedes poner enferma, estúpida. _Levanté la ceja derecha, era cierto.

_Pues invéntate algo, para eso te pagan :O _Emoticonos y sus múltiples usos para no parecer una mala persona, una novela por mi.

**¿Quién soy?**


	2. Nombre

' ¿Exigen algo?'' Steve preguntó, con su traje puesto, mientras la luz azul inundaba el avión de alta velocida. Océano índico. Mola. '' ¿Cómo?''

'' ¿Me he perdido algo?'' De dentro de la luz aparecí, dramáticamente. Amo el drama -y el color azul le da un toque súper dramático-.

'' ¿Teletransportación?'' Rumlow me miró. '' Te iba a preguntar si ibas bien vestida para la ocasión. '' Chasqueé mis dedos y la luz azul cambió mi ropa, de ropa casual pasé al traje de batalla. Un body de neopreno negro con varios bolsillos, pero sin armas, con un rayo azul que pasaba de mi hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo de mi cadera, de manga larga y cuello alto, y con unas botas militares planas. '' Obvio de ti, Tessy. ''

'' Gracias. '' Ese tío estaba loco. '' ¿Misión?'' Pregunté, mirando a Steve, que levantó una ceja.

'' Recuperar el barco. ''

'' ¿Qué barco?'' Miré por la ventana y vi un enorme transatlántico. '' Ah, ese barco. ''

'' Strike, ya esta todo listo, hay que saltar. '' Uno de los soldados avisó, y los cuatro de la delantera giramos, observando como pasaban mochilas paracaídas.

'' ¿Dónde están los rehenes?'' Me empecé a concentrar en el barco y la luz azul empezó a brotar de mi.

'' Cocinas. '' Nat me respondió, cogiendo una de las mochilas. '' Te esperamos abajo, que vas muy lenta. ''

'' Si claro, define lenta. '' Cerré los ojos y noté como la luz azul iba rodeandome por completo, moviendo mi pelo al completo, y entonces paró.

El soldado estaba dando órdenes en francés cuando yo llegué, y por suerte, solo me vio un hombre, al cual le hice una señal de silencio.

Se paseaba tan tranquilo mientras yo me levantaba y ponía mis poderes en orden, había que causarle un poco de dolor pero no matarle. Palabras directas de la Viuda Negra. Bellísima persona.

'' SHIELD no negocia. '' El hombre de las gafas llamó su atención, y entonces el soldado vio la luz azul, la cual salió disparada de mi mano hacia él, causando que saliese volando hacia la puerta y se golpease, dejándolo KO.

'' ¿Estáis todos bien?'' Pregunté a las 25 personas que me rodeaban. '' ¿Alguien necesita ayuda?''

'' Ella está herida. '' El hombre de las gafas se levantó y me llevó hacia una mujer de unos 40 años, la cual se aguantaba el brazo con expresión de dolor. '' Ningún barco se toma sin heridos. ''

'' ¿Bala?'' Asintió y me agaché junto a ella, poniendo mi mano encima de la herida y concentrando todo el poder a su herida, la cual brilló azul y dejó una cicatriz roja. '' Se curará pronto. '' Me asintió y miró al hombre de gafas, hablando en francés.

'' Te da las gracias. '' Le miré y asentí, moviendome hacia la puerta.

'' Apartaos de la puerta. '' Levanté el brazo y volé la puerta en cachitos pequeños, de una bola de poder azul. Rápidamente, vi como Rumlow y dos agentes más entraban para llevarse los rehenes, mientras yo caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del barco, ignorando al pequeño comando.

'' ¡Vamos!'' Rumlow ordenó, y yo me giré, causando que la luz azul me rodease, esperando intimidarle o algo.

'' Ahora iré, tu dedicate a sacar de aquí a los rehenes. '' Asintió molesto y se marchó, con el arma bien arriba. *tos* Como su ego *tos*

**¿QUIÉN SOY? ¿QUIÉN SOY? **La pregunta sonaba tan alta en mi cabeza que me provocaba dolor, el único dolor que sentía. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la pared, con los ojos a punto de llorar y un dolor punzante en la cabeza, me cogí la cabeza y aguanté el grito que iba a salir, no quería alarmar a nadie.

Levanté la vista y vi cápsulas de salvamento saliendo del barco, me alegré, por una parte había salvado a alguien. Por otra parte, el no saber quién era ni qué era me estaba matando. Metaforicamente, no me puede matar nada.

Ni siquiera una bala en la cabeza, si, ya lo habían intentado.

Me acerqué la mano a la boca y apreté el comunicador.

'' ¿Steve? ¿Nat?'' Esperé.

'' Capitán aquí. '' El aparatito sonó y me sequé las lágrimas

'' Steve, me voy, lo siento, tengo que ir a casa. '' Dije, y en un segundo, la luz me cegó y no vi nada más.

Hasta la noche siguiente, la cual me levanté tirada en una playa aleatoria.

Me levanté y me toqué la cabeza, ardía, después, me miré el brazo, la manga larga estaba rota y el tejido estaba hecho pedazos en mi antebrazo.

_Aethlea Tessraktum _Esto aparecía en color azul y brillaba, mientras que habían otras cuatro palabras en rojo _Namydia Ralheim Karnhema Nurayka _Levanté las dos cejas y cambié la cara, mirando las olas, un poco de luz azul arregló el tejido, era el momento de volver a casa.

Abrí las puertas blancas de par en par con dos bolas azules de luz azul, entrando a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hospital. No podía ser. No, no, no. Aún llevaba mi traje de batalla.

Vi a Steve y a Nat mirando por una ventana de cristal, que ironía.

Yo podía salvarlo, yo podía.

'' ¿Tessy?'' Escuché la voz de María cerca de mí, y entonces vi como los dos Vengadores me miraban, atemorizados, veían como la luz azul se desprendía de mí y daba vueltas a mi alrededor.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta, intenté pasar la puerta, pero nadie me dejaba pasar, Steve me cogía y yo le gritaba al cristal, sabiendo aún así que si estiraba con un poco de fuerza, Steve saldría volando facimente.

Pero era tarde, el corazón había parado de latir, los medicos levantaron la sábana ensangrentada y se la pusieron en la cara. Se había largado.

Me desplomé en el suelo, rodeada de luz azul, notando como Steve iba detrás de mi, cogiendome de los hombros y prometiendo que todo iría bien, mientras yo notaba como se me iba abajo todo.

Se había ido Fury, estaba muerto.

Ya no tendría a nadie a quien impresionar cada vez que aprendía un nuevo truco, aunque supiese que sol ose hacía el sorprendido, nadie me contaría historia, nadie me vendría a visitar a mi apartamento, y lo peor era que había perdido a la única persona que no me veía solo como un arma peligrosa, a la única persona que había entendido lo que me estaba pasando y me ofreció un cariño que no había recordado nunca, un cariño paternal. Además, me había dado un nombre.

Tessy Fury.

El único nombre que me iba a quedar grabado de por vida, básicamente por que no tenía otro, y si lo había tenido, no lo recordaba. Al igual que una familia, si la había tenido, no la recordaba.

Solo tenía a Nat, a Steve y a Fury. Ellos eran mi familia.

Me abracé a mis rodillas y desprendí luz azul por una hora, hasta que me calmé y me levanté, con Steve siempre detrás. Miré a los doctores y a los pacientes, todos me miraban. Era un maldito monstruo. Y ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Nat y yo miramos a Fury con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creerlo. Ni ella.

'' He de llevarmelo. '' María habló justo detrás de mi, y escuché movimento.

'' Natasha, Tessy. '' Nat puso la mano en la frente de Fury y salió escopeteada, y yo detrás, después de asentir a María. Seguí igual de rápida a Nat y Steve nos siguió. '' ¡Natasha!''

'' ¿Qué hacía Fury en tu apartamento?'' Nat le miró y le lancé una mirada a Steve, el cual nos miró a las dos.

'' ¿Cómo?''

'' Oye...'' Steve levantó las manos y cerró los ojos, mientras veía como Brock se acercaba, con paso decidido.

'' Capitán, le reclaman en SHIELD. '' Le miré y me volvió a mirar.

'' Ahora iré. '' Me miró serio y gesticuló con la mano. '' ¿Dónde te habías metido?''

'' No lo sé. '' Negué con la cabeza y miré a Brock. Steve miró atrás y negó, no me creía. '' Steve... No sé dónde estuve. ''

'' Debe ser ya. '' Le dijo, de manera horrible.

'' Me da igual que deba ser ya, cualquier cosa puede esperar. '' Le respondí, de peor manera. Steve no me creía. '' Steve, por favor. ''

'' Siempre desapareces cuando te necesitamos. '' Noté cómo me ponía nerviosa por segundos. '' Si... Si hubieses estado... Fury...''

'' No te atrevas. '' Le señalé y noté como empezaba a llorar. '' No me hagas esto, Steve. ''

'' Debo irme, me reclama SHIELD. '' Nat me miró y caminó hacia él, dando un paso, pero él se estaba marchando.

'' Steve...'' Sollocé y Nat me puso el brazo por encima del hombro. '' Nat... ¿Qué ha pasado?''


End file.
